Monochrome
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#FebruariConfession] Tahun ini, akhirnya Syusuke bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunnya bersama seseorang yang spesial. Meskipun hubungan mereka belum resmi, tapi dia mau merayakan ulang tahun Syusuke di apartemennya. Itu saja sudah cukup menjadi hadiah terspesial yang ia dapat tahun ini. / A gift for my one and only Fuji Syusuke! / DLDR! / Read the warning first please!


**Prince of Tennis **disclaimer by** Konomi Takeshi**-sensei

**Monochrome **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****R**omance

**Pair : Perfect Pair (T**ezuka** K**unimitsu** x F**uji** S**yusuke**)**

**Warning :** Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #****FebruaryConfession**! **GIFT FOR FUJI SYUSUKE!** [Cameo!MiSawa! from Daiya no Ace] OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I was melting away and breaking**  
**But then you tenderly saved me from myself**  
**Fate is the game we're playing**  
**And it all starts with the monochrome kiss**

**Amanda Lee – Monochrome Kiss**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari itu dirinya mendapat jadwal mengajar hingga petang. Tidak sedikit mahasiswanya yang hadir dan masih memiliki antusias untuk mulai berdiskusi. Walaupun ingin tapi ia sudah ada janji yang harus ditepati. Mata birunya memandang seisi ruang kelas, tanpa sadar ia mengukir senyum ketika salah satu mahasiswa favoritnya bergumam tidak jelas sambil memasukkan alat tulis serta buku ke dalam tas.

Ia mendekati mahasiswa tersebut yang sudah bersiap pergi. "Sawamura-kun, kenapa wajahmu tertekuk begitu?" tanyanya.

"Fuji-sensei," pemuda itu menggaruk kepala belakang lalu tertawa, "ada masalah sedikit."

Syusuke melepas kacamata dan menaruhnya di atas kepala. "Aa, apa tugas dariku barusan sulit dikerjakan?"

Kali ini Sawamura menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, bukan! Ini soal kegiatan klub kok, Sensei." Dia membiarkannya keluar kelas lebih dulu sebelum menutup pintu ruangan. Sungguh tindakan yang _gentleman_, membuat Syusuke terharu karena pasti ini adalah hasil dari didikan orang tuanya.

"Oh iya, sebentar lagi kalian harus ikut turnamen musim semi, ya." Syusuke balas tersenyum pada mahasiswa yang memberi hormat padanya. "Apa latihannya akan makin sulit?"

"Mm, bukan sulit, sih. Tapi kami akan ada latih tanding dengan univ dari Kanagawa." Sawamura yang biasanya ceria kini sudah mulai terbuka padanya sehingga ia bisa melihat raut wajah cemasnya sekarang. Suara tawa getir yang terkesan dipaksakan terdengar kemudian. "Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya kehilangan rasa percaya diri. Dengan kemampuan saya yang sekarang, apa saya bisa membawa tim memenangkan turnamen nasional nanti?" ceritanya.

Kedua alisnya mengernyit. Dia tidak mendengar suara lagi. "Sawamura-kun yang kukenal bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Bukan begitu?"

Sawamura menatapnya sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Sensei!"

"Yakin hanya itu masalahnya? Kau masih terlihat tidak nyaman," tanya Syusuke.

"Aa, itu..."

"Sawamura!"

Baik Syusuke maupun Sawamura sama-sama menengok. Sekitar satu meter di depan mereka, mahasiswa lain yang ia yakini bukanlah mahasiswa fakultas literatur berdiri. Tangannya berada di dalam kantung celana dengan ekspresi datar. Syusuke bisa tahu dengan sekali lihat bahwa ada aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya. Siapa yang tidak sadar kalau diberi tatapan membunuh begitu?

Matanya melirik ke samping, Sawamura tampak membatu dengan wajah horor. Sebagai dosen, tentu Syusuke tidak bisa tinggal diam. Biarpun di luar terlihat tidak peduli, tapi ini sudah jadi kewajibannya membuat mahasiswanya nyaman dalam pengawasannya.

Sadar bahwa mereka tidak bergerak dari posisinya, mahasiswa berkacamata itu lalu berjalan mendekat. "Kau kenapa, Sawamura? Wajahmu pucat?" tanya pemuda tersebut seraya memandang tajam pada Syusuke.

_Kau yang membuatnya ketakutan begitu, bocah. _Syusuke berusaha menahan ucapan sarkasnya dengan senyuman. "Kurasa wajahnya makin pucat setelah melihatmu. Apa kau datang untuk mem-_bully_-nya, anak muda?" tanyanya balik.

Auranya semakin menggelap. "Sensei yakin? Bukan karena—"

"—aaaaaaaaa! Miyuki-senpai! Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku harus ke _konbini_ dulu!" Sawamura langsung memotong ucapannya setelah sadar kalau seniornya akan berkata hal yang buruk pada Syusuke. Dia membungkuk sebentar padanya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi, Sensei! Sampai bertemu lagi!" pamitnya seraya menyengir dan menarik pemuda lainnya menjauh.

Syusuke masih berdiri di tempatnya hingga mereka menghilang dari pandangan. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya sudah terkepal di sisi tubuh. Ia yakin tidak salah lihat. Meskipun hanya sekilas, bola mata pemuda berkacamata itu berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Kilasan balik tentang wajah horor Sawamura muncul.

"Aa... Jadi begitu?" Ia memijat kening sambil menggigit bibir bawah.

"Fuji."

Suara berat dan tegas yang sangat tak asing di telinganya memanggil dari belakang. Segera, Syusuke berbalik dan terlihat sosok Tezuka Kunimitsu di ujung koridor. _Apa yang dia lakukan di fakultas literatur? Menjemputku? _

Tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama, ia pun berjalan mendekat. "Tezuka? Kukira kau masih di gedung fakultas sains," ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tugasku selesai lebih cepat," balas pria di hadapannya singkat.

Syusuke tak bisa menahan tawa. "Hmm~ Oke~"

"Mereka mahasiswamu?"

_Aa... dia melihatnya. _Kedua bahu terangkat sedikit, memberi gestur tidak peduli. "Salah satunya mahasiswa favoritku. Sepertinya dia tidak nyaman dengan seniornya yang datang menjemput tapi..." Syusuke merasa resah saat kembali mengingat bola mata itu.

"Miyuki... Kazuya. Dia tidak bertindak macam-macam padamu, kan?"

Sadar adanya perubahan nada di pertanyaan Tezuka barusan membuatnya menengok. Benar saja, ekspresi di wajah tampannya kini berubah seperti orang yang menahan amarah. "Te, Tezuka? Kau kenapa?" tanya Syusuke cemas sekaligus takut. Baru kali ini ia melihatnya bertindak _offensive_ seolah dirinya sendiri yang disinggung.

"Kalau dia melukaimu, katakan padaku, Fuji."

Syusuke tidak bisa membantah dan hanya bisa menurut. "Oke."

"Ayo ke tempat parkir."

"Kau yakin aku tidak perlu bawa apa-apa?"

"Hm."

* * *

**~ Otanjoubi omedetou, Fuji Syusuke ~**

* * *

Sudah beberapa kali ia diizinkan bertamu di apartemen Tezuka, tapi hatinya tetap tidak bisa tenang. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena terlalu gugup. Syusuke memejamkan mata begitu menangkap harum daun mint yang menjadi penyejuk ruangan.

_Perang melawan nafsu... dimulai._

Sepatu diganti menjadi sandal selop. Tezuka sudah masuk lebih dulu, membiarkan Syusuke sendiri langsung pergi menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya pria kokoh itu sudah membuka kulkas dua pintu. Dia menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas lalu menaruhnya di depan Syusuke, sementara dirinya kembali sibuk dengan sesuatu.

Tanpa ragu, ia mengambil gelas kemudian menyesapnya pelan. Syusuke menghela napas lega karena berhasil menghapus dahaga. Kedua matanya melirik ke satu-satunya pintu yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran.

Dulu ketika ia bertanya itu pintu apa, Tezuka hanya menjawab singkat, "_Gudang_". Tapi dengan sekali dengar, Syusuke tahu kalau dirinya diperingatkan untuk tidak masuk atau menanyakannya lebih lanjut.

Pandangannya beralih ke pemilik rumah. Tercium bau sesuatu yang terbakar. Syusuke langsung mengernyit. Sejak awal ia tidak tahu apa yang Tezuka rencanakan. Dari semua orang yang ia temui, hanya dia yang tidak bisa dibaca pikirannya. Hal ini yang sering membuatnya tidak nyaman dan waspada setiap kali mereka bersama. Tezuka bersikap seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi Syusuke juga tak berani bertanya.

_Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kalau dia sampai menjauh karena aku sudah menyinggung perasaannya. _Ia juga tidak mau, usahanya untuk mendekati pria idealnya jadi sia-sia. Lagi, Syusuke menghela napas.

Bayangan hitam muncul di hadapannya. Ketika dirinya mendongak, Tezuka sudah berdiri di serong kanannya dengan seloyang kue brownis ditambah lilin berbentuk angka tujuh yang sudah dinyalakan. Senyum manis yang jarang diperlihatkan ke publik kini tampak di wajah Tezuka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Syusuke."

Syusuke mengatup mulutnya rapat, namun pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

Kali ini, Tezuka tertawa pelan lalu menaruh kue ke atas meja. Dia tidak langsung duduk ke sisi seberang, melainkan berjongkok seraya menenggenggam tangan kanan Syusuke. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangannya dibalik sehingga telapak tangannya menghadap ke atas. Tubuhnya semakin kaku begitu melihat benda mungil ditaruh di sana.

"Tezuka... ini...?" Syusuke tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Jantungnya bertalu-talu karena terlalu senang.

"Apa kau tidak suka hadiah dariku ini?"

Kepalanya langsung menggeleng cepat. "Aku suka! Tapi—apa kau yakin?"

Tangan besar Tezuka kini menangkup wajahnya. "Aku sangat yakin. Aku tidak ingin kau menungguku dan kedinginan di luar saat aku tidak ada di rumah," jawabnya seraya mengusap pipi Syusuke.

Tidak sanggup menahan haru, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Tezuka. Terdengar tawa pelan dari pria tersebut sebelum tangan lain mengusap punggungnya. Syusuke ikut tertawa seraya melepas pelukannya. Berbeda dari biasanya, ia yang lebih sering mencium pipi Tezuka kini mengganti sasaran menjadi bibir merah mudanya.

Syusuke mengira pria itu akan menolak, parahnya mungkin akan mendorong lalu menampar wajahnya. Tapi Tezuka justru membalas sambil tangannya merayap hingga daerah tengkuk. Dia menekan bibir dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Jemari Syusuke tidak tinggal diam. Ia mainkan ujung rambut Tezuka, memberi pesan bahwa dirinya menikmati permainan yang mereka lakukan ini.

_Tezuka kerasukan setan apa sampai tidak menolak seranganku...?_

Tubuhnya membeku begitu lidah lawan meminta masuk. Syusuke membuka mata yang entah sejak kapan tertutup. Tezuka ternyata sudah menatapnya lebih dulu dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

Syusuke gemetar di bawah tatapannya. Ia langsung menurut sambil kembali terpejam.

"Buka matamu, Syusuke."

Seperti dihipnotis, matanya langsung terbuka. Tezuka tampak menyeringai puas lalu memulai perang lidah di dalam mulutnya. Syusuke seketika berdesir begitu melihat ekspresi tersebut. Wajahnya dipastikan memerah tapi ia tak bisa berpaling dari bola mata _hazelnut _itu barang sedetik saja. Rasa _excited _memenuhi hati dan sukses memacu adrenalinnya sampai ke puncak.

_Ah... kapan terakhir kali aku se-_excited _ini?_

Sekitar satu menit berlalu, Tezuka perlahan melepaskannya. Syusuke terengah-engah dan bibirnya kembali dikecup secara singkat. Serangan itu terasa manis di hatinya.

"Tiup lilin lalu potong kuenya sebelum masuk ke menu utama."

"Kau sudah menyiapkan apa lagi?"

"Mm... kari?"

Syusuke tertawa pelan. Salah satu menu yang bisa dipanaskan dengan waktu yang singkat. Harum kari yang dimaksud pemilik rumah pun tercium. "Pasti rasanya enak."

Tezuka berdiri dari posisinya berjongkok lalu duduk di kursi seberang. "Tentu."

Beruntung, lilin yang sudah dinyalakan belum meleleh. Tezuka menyuruhnya memohon sesuatu sebelum meniupnya.

_Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk padaku dan orang-orang yang kusayang_, doa Syusuke dalam hati.

* * *

**~ A gift for you ~**

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan jam sembilan malam. Syusuke rasanya tidak ingin pulang karena sudah terlalu nyaman dalam pangkuan Tezuka. Pria itu juga tampaknya masih betah memeluk dan mencium bagian lehernya dengan gerakan intim. Mereka sibuk dengan kehangatan yang ditawarkan lawan bicara, mengabaikan TV yang sedari tadi menyala. Tapi mengingat besok ada janji mengunjungi rumah orang tua di kota sebelah, Syusuke mau tidak mau harus menyudahi kunjungannya.

Ia memberi jarak dan menangkap sosok Tezuka yang ingin menciumnya lagi. Tawa kecil lolos dari mulutnya. "Hei, sampai kapan kau mau menciumku?" goda Syusuke.

"Sampai aku puas."

"Kau bisa meninggalkan _jejak_ kalau itu bisa membuatmu puas."

"..."

Kedua alisnya terangkat begitu Tezuka terdiam menatapnya. "Ah, apa aku terlalu cepat lagi? Atau pikiran kita tidak searah—"

"—aku tidak bisa berhenti kalau kau bilang begitu."

"..."

Rasa tidak nyaman kembali merasuki hati. Syusuke menatap bola mata _hazelnut _itu yang terus memandanginya. Entah kenapa ia benci dengan suasana di antara mereka sekarang. Dirinya frustasi karena sama sekali tidak bisa membaca ke mana arah pikiran Tezuka.

_Kenapa hanya orang ini yang tak bisa kubaca? _

Diam-diam ia berdencih. _Mood_-nya hancur seketika. Syusuke ingin bangkit namun ditahan oleh sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Tezuka...?"

"Kau belum bilang permintaanmu," ucap pria itu mengingatkan.

"_Untuk hari ini, akan kukabulkan satu permintaanmu."_

"_Apapun itu?"_

"_Apapun."_

Syusuke memandangi wajahnya lekat-lekat. _Kalau kuminta _tidur _dengannya juga akan dia kabulkan? Tapi..._

"Sepertinya kau sudah memutuskan."

Kedua tangannya terkepal di belakang kepala Tezuka. Salah satu hal yang dibencinya semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah fakta bahwa pria ini sepertinya bisa membaca isi pikirannya dengan mudah, seperti dirinya pada orang lain selain Tezuka. Syusuke memasang wajah serius. "Kalau aku ingin lihat _gudang_, apa kau tetap bisa mengabulkannya?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang.

Sudut bibir Tezuka terangkat sedikit. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya gemetar lagi. "Tentu." Ia biarkan pria itu bangkit dan membawanya kembali ke ruang makan. "Dari awal aku tidak bermaksud _merahasiakannya darimu_," balasnya kalem.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika melihat Tezuka membuka pintu gudang dengan kunci yang disimpan dalam saku celana. _Kalau bukan gudang biasa, tidak mungkin dia membawa kunci gemboknya ke mana-mana, kan!? _

Tiba-tiba Tezuka mendorongnya pelan untuk memasuki gudang yang dibiarkan gelap tanpa cahaya penerangan. Syusuke ingin protes karena terus didorong sebanyak tiga langkah maju ke depan, tapi terdengar suara tombol ditekan dari arah belakang. Cahaya putih langsung menyinari ruangan tersebut yang membuatnya harus menutup mata karena terlalu silau.

Begitu matanya mulai bisa beradaptasi, Syusuke membukanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sekumpulan foto yang tertempel di dinding. Ia menahan napas karena semua foto itu merupakan dirinya dari berbagai sudut.

"Te, Tezuka? Apa maksudnya...?"

Sepasang tangan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Syusuke diam dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Bukan hanya foto-foto berukuran kecil, ada foto dirinya berukuran satu meter terpajang di sudut ruangan. Hal yang mencolok lainnya adalah topi yang sebenarnya sudah ia buang akhir tahun lalu kini menggantung di dinding, bersama syalnya yang juga sudah robek dan menjadi sampah. Lagi, jantungnya bergemuruh diikuti wajahnya yang mulai panas.

_Perasaan... apa ini...? _

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, dari awal aku tidak bermaksud _merahasiakannya darimu_." Suara Tezuka terdengar di telinga kanannya. "Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu, Syusukeku," bisiknya penuh provokatif.

Napasnya tertahan saat tangan itu merayap hingga leher. Syusuke merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena dibanding takut dengan kenyataan seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu menjadi _stalker_-nya entah sejak kapan, justru ia merasa _excited _dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Tezuka padanya.

_Kau sudah gila, Fuji Syusuke! Cepat keluar dari apartemen ini!_

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu keluar dari sini sebelum kau menerima _hadiah _penutup dariku, Syusuke," ucap Tezuka seolah menyahuti ucapannya dalam hati.

Detak jantungnya semakin tidak terkendali. "Pe...nutup?"

"Uhuu... _penutup_." Tangan lentik itu menekan lehernya sedikit.

Syusuke tahu, pria ini tidak mungkin ada niat untuk membunuhnya. Entah dari mana pemikiran positif itu muncul, ia percaya Tezuka. "Ba, baiklah. Apa hadiahnya ada di sini?"

Tezuka tampak tersenyum puas. "Bukan. Ada di kamarku."

Kedua tangannya terkepal, diikuti napas yang memburu. _Ah, gawat. _Syusuke ikut tersenyum sambil berusaha menahan seringaian yang tertahan di ujung bibir.

"Uhuu... tunjukkan padaku... letak kamarmu ada di mana... Kunimitsu."

"Dengan senang hati, Syusuke."

* * *

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**HEYA HEYA HEYAAAAAAAAAAH! **

**Loha, fandom PoT yang sudah lama tidak saya kunjungiiiiiiiiiiiii! :v**

**Pertama-tama, saya mau ucapin, "OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, FUJI SYUSUKE! MY ONE AND ONLY BEAUTY BABY!" XD **

**Aduh, akhirnya kesampean kasih kado di hari ultahnya yang cuma beneran ada 4 tahun sekali ini. Uhuhuhuhuhu, walau ending-nya aneh tapi emang dari awal saya niat bikin Tezuka 'kokuhaku' tentang dirinya yang jadi stalker Fuji wwwwww! Btw, hadiah awal yang dikasih Tezuka itu kunci cadangan. Fuji terharu sekaligus senang karena mereka belum resmi pacaran tapi udah dikasih kunci wwwwww!**

**Maunya dimasukin warning suspense atau apa gitu, tapi bakal langsung dicurigai pasti. MiSawa dari fandom sebelah pun jadi cameo karena dari akhir tahun kemarin kepikirin bikin fanfic multi-fandom. Kalau saya kasih tau nama kampus mereka mengajar, pasti langsung tau fandom apa lagi yang masuk wwwwww!**

**Untuk sementara (sampai jangka waktu tertentu), saya gak bisa sering-sering mampir ke sini maupun nyumbang fanfic. Utang-utang saya pun bakal susah dilunasi karena mood yang hilang-hilangan seperti angin. Gomenasai! #bow**

**Oke, sekali lagi! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUJI SYUSUKE! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST!**

**Bye, bye!**

**CHAU!**


End file.
